Date From Hell
by metal-mulishagrl
Summary: Shane Helms has never found "the" perfect girl. And he blames it all on Matt Hardy and his girlfriend Amy Dumas. They always set him up with terrible dates. But maybe for once in his life somehing good can come from something bad


okay this is my first everrrrr *jericho voice* fanfiction. so it's gonna be short. don't complain or i'll kick all your asses  
lol i'm just kidding around. its a short story. hope you enjoy and i want some feed back! lol thanx  
  
camie  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own Matt and Amy. i own danny and angie and i own shane in my dreams lol!  
  
"Shane come on! You've gotta go, it's Amy's cousin. I promise you it'll be fine."Matt kept telling me.  
  
"No way man! The last date you made me go to was horrible. i don't want to go through that horror again. Dude I had nightmares for weeks" I snaped back to him. I can remember it now. Amy's old best friends Annie was in town and Matt and Amy had plans to go out. So instead of leaving her alone at home they decided to convince ME of all people to take her on a double date. It was so boring. I think i fell asleep, but all i coould remember was her getting mad at me for no reason i could think about. After the date Matt told me i began to snore just as she was begining to say something. But he said he would have done the same if he was me.  
  
"Uh, Shane the date was last weekend. How could it have given you nightmares for weeks?" Matt said to me.  
  
"You know what i mean by that, don't be a dumbass. Alright i'll go on the stupid date. You owe me big time though. I had planned to read my favorite comics and catch up on new comics. It would have been great." i said  
  
"You're such a nerd!. I'll buy you a new comic book to make up for the date." matt said. "I can't believe you."  
  
"Really? Which one? Hope its the new Green Lantern comic. i've been wanting to get that one."  
  
  
~~~~  
"Hey baby, how are you?" I heard Matt say to Amy. I was still in the car getting myself together. I'm too much of scaredy cat and a dumbass to get out of the car. I need to calm down my nerves. I just don't want another BAD date. One's enough for a guy.  
  
"So where's Shane? Don't tell me he didn't show up!" Amy asked nervously"  
  
"Don't worry," Matt replied.  
  
"Yah, don't worry." I piped in, just as I heard my name. "Sooo...what are we worried about Matt?" I said quietly to him.  
  
"I were worried that you weren't gonna show up like you said you would." Amy said  
  
"Awww... you don't need to worry about me. Hey Amy how 'bout you ditch Matt tonight and be my date? It would be really nice, I promise you." I said eyeing her.  
  
"No way buddy! Back off." Matt said a little too defensive if you ask me.   
  
"Oh speaking of dates, where is mine?" just as i said that a nice blue-eyed read head appeared.  
  
"Not Bad huh?" Matt muttered to me.  
  
"Hi! My name is Angie. It's really nice to meet you. I'm sorry but I don't know what you're name is. what is it?" she asked. She seemed the kind of girl that seemed too bubbly for my personality.  
  
"It's Shane. Nice to meet to meet you too"  
  
"Shane? What a wierd name. kind of a pussy name, ain't it. Why can't you have a name like Matt or Ted, my old boyfriend. He would think your name was a pussy name too." she said snorting. I think she was trying to laugh, but instead she sounded like a horse   
  
I was fumming by the time she was finished. I mean you don't tell a guy he has a pussy name, and especially when it isn't.  
  
"Time to go Matt!" I said walking ahead of the group "I want to get this date over with."  
  
~~~~~  
Finally after what seemed like forever we finally got to the local diner. This is my favorite place. Here there are no waiters. You have to order and pick up your own food at the counter.  
  
"Hey, I'll get the food guys. What do you want?" I asked them before Matt could suggest the same thing. I just want to get away form them, no scratch that, from her: the date from hell.  
  
"I want a cheeseburger and coke" Matt said  
  
"I want a Caesar salad and chilled water. Angie do you need a menu to order or do you know what you want to eat? Amy asked Angie.  
  
"Uh, were is the waiter? Isn't this a restaurant? She asked. "Well what did I expect, this is North Carolina, nothing like New York. I'll have a veggie-burger and coke. Oh would you be a doll and make   
sure there is a slice of lemon in my coke?" She continued. If you ask   
me I'd prefer to send he back to New York.  
  
"Fine." I said walking away. I could hear he saying something about my hair to Amy  
  
As I neared the ordering counter I expected to see Eric, a good friend of mine that works here, but instead I saw a girl with long brown curly hair. I think she's cute.  
  
"Hey sweet heart. I've never seen you here before. What is your name?" I asked  
  
"Hey! My name is Danny. What do you want to order?" she asked nicely. I think she has green eyes, I'm not sure. But it is a really   
nice color.  
  
"Another date would be nice, no it would be fantastic!" I said joking around, but I actually meant it. "I want two cheeseburgers and a plain burger. And one Caesar salad." i don't think angie would know the diffrence between a veggie burger and that.  
  
"Anything to drink? Or are you and your friends camels?" She said joking around. She doesn't laugh like a horse, now that is a turn on   
right about now.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You have to forgive me, I'm a little out of whack today." I said laughing. " I want three cokes and water. Oh can you give me a lemon with one of the cokes?"  
  
"Alright, I'll be back." She said walking to the back of the diner.   
When she was back there I saw Angie get up from our table. I think she is coming towards the counter. I wonder what she wants to annoy me about now.   
  
~~~~~  
"Here's your drink. Do you want to wait here for your food or do you want me to call you when it's done? Danny said to me when she came back with the drinks.  
  
"I want to stay here as long as I possible. I'm trying to avoid her I said looking at Angie as she walks to the counter. She doesn't look very happy.  
  
"Oh you want to get a replacement for her, huh?" she assumed  
  
"Yep I muttered.  
  
"Shane! We're waiting for you! Don't you have the food   
yet?!!?!?" Angie said rudely.   
  
"No, not yet." I said annoyed  
  
"Why are you talking with her then?! It's been, like, 10 minutes." She snapped "Come on. This is a date not chit chat hour with the ugly girl!" Angie said rudely. It's like they don't teach any one any manners.  
  
"What do you mean ugly girl!?! Danny commented back. "Well you know what, here's your drinks. And about your food, go get some one else to get it for you; my shift is over!" as soon as she said that I gave her an understanding look that calmed her down.  
  
"How `bout this, Angie please take the drinks to the table. And I'll be right there with the food, as soon as Danny gets it for me." I said trying to keep the peace between the two girls. Although it would have been great to see a cat fight, but it isn't right to   
think like that. At least I think it is. " That way we can all forget about this.  
  
"Fine but don't talk to her anymore!" Angie said storming off.  
  
"Sorry about that. She didn't mean it when she called you ugly. You're not, trust me." Is said sweetly. "She made fun of my hair, so don't feel that bad, you're not the only one affected by her wrath." I added chuckling.  
  
"I like you're hair. It's very original if you ask me. I just don't know what her problem is. She probably thinks she's the center of the universe." She said while getting the food.She's such a sweet heart. It's really too bad I won't ever see her again after tonight.  
  
~~~~~  
It's getting late. we have a flight in the morning, right Matt. i said   
to him when we were done with our food. i have been through too much   
tonight.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. we better drive you girls home now. We don't   
wanna miss your curfew." he said joking around. I can't believe he   
was actually having fun tonight. He's just too wierd.  
  
As we were walking out to the parking lot Amy said she had forgotten   
something. We were waiting out in the cold for about 5 minutes, and   
all the while Angie was badgering about something. This girl doesn't   
stop talking. All she does is talk, how can any one handle her   
yapping.   
  
"Okay guys we can go now." Amy said coming back outside. She didn't   
have anything with her, what did she forget?   
  
"What did you forget Amy?" Matt asked her as soon as i finished my   
thought. He looked as puzzeled as I was.  
  
"Something. Now let's go home." she said quickly walking ahead of us   
to Matt's car.  
  
It took what seemed forever to take the girls home. It seemed that   
the only person talking was Angie. Amy and Matt went right into the   
house. Angie stayed out side with me."So Shane, do you want to go out   
again? We can go to some where more sophisticated, I'm sure you can   
afford it after all." She went on and on.  
  
"Look Angie. i don't mean to be rude and mean, but it's the only way   
you may understand me: I don't like you. We don't have any chemistry   
together." i said slowly to her. Her smile on her face slowly   
diminished to a frown. "You are mean and rude. You criticize me about   
my appearance and yet you don't know anything about me personally.   
You called a total stranger ugly just because she was talking with me   
and you didn't even feel sorry about it. I just don't need a firl   
like that. Sorry okay. " i said. I was planning to tell her this all   
night, and finally I have.  
  
"Well sorry I ain't perfect, no one is. But since you need some one   
perfect this is good bye." she cried out between crocodile tears. She   
ran back into the house. Damnit! I am not going to go on another   
date Matt sets me up with. It never works out. I'll never find the   
right girl for me if he keeps setting me up with these people. I'm   
gonna be doing some hard thinking on the way home.  
  
  
two weeks later  
"Finally another weekend off!" I said to Matt as we walked into   
Gill's house to meet Amy and Jeff.  
  
"Hey Shane." Gill said to me and went on to hugging Matt.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you Amy's bringing a friend with her that she   
wants you to meet." Matt said to me. We went into the living room and   
sat down on the sofa.  
  
"No way man! I am not meeting any more of her insane friends. I've   
had enough wierd dates for my life time." i said jumping up from the   
sofa.  
  
"Hey boys." Amy said walking in. " I finally have my man back" she   
said stopping to kiss Matt. walking in behing her was Jeff and Danny.   
My chaw must have dropped a mile.  
  
"Hey Shane." she said to me shyly "Wanna go to the movies with us. I   
promise i'll be nice if you be my date."  
  
"Oh yeah. Most definatly" i said "You're definatly an angel compared   
to my last date. 


End file.
